Battle for Gwen
by thegothchick67
Summary: Gwen moves back to where she lived as a child and she goes to her new highschool. she finds Duncan there.. but Duncan has some competition, who will get Gwen first?
1. Rushing for School

Gwen's P.O.V

"GWEN! WAKE UP!" I moaned as I heard my mother yell from the kitchen, Monday mornings are the worst. "GWEN! I DON'T HEAR YOU MOVING UP THERE!"

"I'M WAKING UP! GOD MOM!" I yelled back, I hate her sometimes she can be a real bitch to me.

I slowly sit up rubbing my eyes, '_why do we have to have school?_' I think walking to the bathroom to have a shower. I turn on the tap and put my hand under the running water to see if it was the hot enough. When I was just about to take off my clothes my idiot of a brother barged into the bathroom.

"Mornin' sis" he said oblivious that my shirt was half on half off (luckily my boobs were still covered.) Then he saw me half naked and screamed.

"SHUT IT BRAT!" I yelled and pushed him out and shut the door. I took off my shirt, pyjama pants and underwear and went into the shower. 'Why does school have to be so early?' I thought to myself, _'and why does summer have to end?_'

Duncan's P.O.V

"DUNCAN OPEN UP!" my sister yelled banging on the bathroom door. It was the beginning of school again and my annual 'piss sister off day' just because it's the first day of school and she wants to look good for this really ugly guy in her class.

"And what if I don't?" I ask.

"Then you'll be dead before school even starts and you won't be able to see-"

I knew what she was going to say and opened up the door before she could continue; glaring at her while I walked past her.

"You're such a loser, she's gonna find out eventually" she said and shut the bathroom door. I ignored her and walked into my bedroom.

"Hey there bud!" I said to my pet spider Scruffy picking him up.

'_Hey Duncan, first day of school huh?_'

"Yea" I sighed dreamily. (I pretend that Scruffy can talk to me when I need someone to talk to or when I'm EXTREMELY bored, he's kinda like my conscious I guess.)

'_Thinking about Gwen again?_' he guessed.

That's when I snapped back into reality... angry

"NO! I'M OVER HER OK? WHY DON'T YOU GET THAT?"

'_I know you're denying dude, I'm your conscious remember? I know what you think about inside your head and I know_ _what you feel inside even though you don't show it on the outside_' he gave me his smart-ass-fang grin.

"Well stop being my conscious then" I snapped back while putting him back in his cage.

'_Ok ok geez don't have a cow I was just trying to clear things up_' he said turning away, his back facing me. Sometimes it scares me that he would do a gesture like that like we're actually talking to each other.

"DUNCAN! TIME FOR BREAKFAST!" my mom called from downstairs. I looked down and saw that I haven't even changed yet. So I quickly changed into my skull t-shirt, shorts and red sneakers and ran downstairs.

Gwen's P.O.V

I walked into my room with a towel hugged tightly around my body and a towel wrapping my head. I closed my door and locked it just in case my brother comes in my room when I'm completely naked. I took off the towel that was around my body and started getting changed.

'_First underwear, bra and socks_' I thought searching my dresser. I found what I needed and put them on. _'Now leggings, short skirt and t-shirt_' I found them and put them on, '_last but not least, short sleeve shirt and bustier_' I found them and put them on as well.

Then I started drying my hair and brushing it.

"GWEN! BREAKFAST!"

"COMING!"

I put on some "blue misery" on my lips and walked downstairs. (Blue misery is a mixture of blue paint and chap stick.)

When I came into the kitchen I heard my snotty little brother say, "mom I saw Gwen almost naked again" I rolled my eyes and sat down. There's a bad thing and a good thing that he's 13. Bad thing: he's gonna tell his friends that he almost saw me naked without a shirt on and his are friends are gonna start being perves. Good thing: ... WAIT A SECOND! There is no good thing.

"So Gwen why didn't you lock the bathroom door?" he asked me, and I think I heard a little bit of tease in his voice.

"because I thought people would know that the water was running from the tap of the bathtub, besides even stupid people would know that...oh wait a second... I guess not" I said.

"You're lucky mom's here or else you'd be dead" he threatened.

"whatever" I said putting my fork into my pancakes. I was JUST about to eat it but mom yelled,

"OH MY GOD GWEN! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!"

"so?" I asked, "I don't really care"

"you should care" mom said while grabbing my arm and dragging me away from my breakfast out of the door.

I looked back at my breakfast, then at my brother. He was giving me an evil smile like he was going to tell a dirty secret. I scowled at him right before mom shut the door.

'So much for breakfast being the most important meal of the day' I thought while mom floored the gas pedal out of the driveway and to my crappy school.

Duncan's P.O.V

I ran downstairs and saw a nice big pile of eggs and bacon on a plate; I smiled so wide I thought my face would stay like that... oh man, that would be creepy.

I sat down on my chair and started gulping down the eggs and bacon like there was no tomorrow. But before I could finish my dad said in his "manly" man voice.

"Duncan it's time to go to school"

I sighed, '_why can't school be for another 2 years?_' I thought. But whatever it's school; you do so much awesome stuff there. Like get in trouble, vandalize the bathrooms, spray paint the walls, and pop the ceiling tiles out of the ceiling.

'_But not as much fun without Gwen_' I thought sadly.

She and I hooked up three summers ago at Chris' stupid show but after that we kinda I guess... broke our bond of just being friends it was getting too serious. (especially with Courtney still trying to kill us.) We both thought it'd be better as friends so we just stayed friends.

But two years ago she moved because of her mom's stupid job thingy and we haven't talked to each other since. She said she'd call me but I guess she was too busy with other stuff. I gave up on her but I still miss my partner in crime sometimes.

I was lost in thought thinking about the good times with Gwen until my dad said again,

"Duncan do you WANT to go to school today?"

"not really no why?" I joked

"well too bad" he said grabbing my arm and dragging me into his car.


	2. Seeing Is Believeing

Gwen's P.O.V

I slumped in my seat as my mom was muttering to herself about me being 'late' for the first day of school. We were early! School opens in 20 minutes and we're almost there. I don't even think the principal was there yet. But you can't argue with my mom when her mind's set on one thing.

Then a red light appeared and she hit the brakes. I slammed forward but the seatbelt was on lock and it pulled me back almost chocking me. Then I heard my mom cussing under her breath. I rolled my eyes, how stupid can she be?

"Mom we're 20 minutes EARLY, which means we're not supposed to be in the car almost at school right now"

"Sweetie we're 20 minutes early because it's a new school and we need to go to the principals' office so we can meet your new principal. Then you need a tour of the school so you know where to go and not get lost." She said impatiently.

The light turned green and she put her foot on the gas pedal again. Thrusting me backwards into my seat.

"OUCH! Watch it mom" I complained rubbing the back of my head.

"Sorry dear" she said absentmindedly.

Duncan's P.O.V

I'm sitting in the front seat thinking of Gwen having the time of her life at her new school. I sighed.

'_She probably has a new boyfriend and better friends_' I thought.

"Duncan, are you ok?" my dad asked beside me.

I shook my head, "yea I'm fine."

"Good"

Then we sat in random and awkward silence for at least 10 minutes looking at the road.

Then I looked beside me and saw a lady with brown poofy hair looking at the time every second. Then I looked beside her and there was a really hot girl. She was Goth and looked a lot like Gwen...

'_No Duncan stop thinking about Gwen, she moved away she's not here anymore'_

But even though my thoughts kept on saying that I kept on looking at the Goth girl and every time I look at her she looked strangely more and more like Gwen. Then the red light turned green and my dad pushed on the gas pedal. But before we drove away the girl looked at me and looked totally shocked. Her mouth wide open and eyes wide.

Then I knew that it WAS Gwen, my best friend, my partner in crime, the person who moved years ago... My ex girlfriend.

"Duncan was that Gwen in the car? I thought I recognized her mom" my dad said taking me back into reality.

"Yea... I think it was..." I said. I just couldn't believe it, she's back.

Gwen's P.O.V

I'm sitting in my car, my mom waiting for the red light to turn green and who do I see? DUNCAN! THAT'S WHO! I'm freaking out right now, I just can't believe it! All I did is look at my mom trying to calm her down and in the corner of my eye I see a punk looking at me so I look at him and it's Duncan!

I didn't know he still lives here! Ok ok I know I moved away from this place 2 years ago but here's what happened.

We went to Toronto for my mom's job interview and it was going great. Me and my brother went to school and we met some cool-ish friends but we didn't know what our mother was applying a job to.

So one day we just HAD to know so at I think 3 in the morning we snuck into her office and looked in her boxes, suitcases, binders and everything but we couldn't find anything about her job application. So we went back to sleep.

Next night we tried again but still nothing. But we wouldn't give up; we tried to find anything to give us a hint but nothing until one day. It was my birthday and I just turned 19 and my mom thought I was old enough for her to tell me her job cu she kept it a secret for 1 year since we moved.

"Ok my job is well kinda a bad influence on you guys so that's why I hid my papers on what I was, I'm sorry but I thought you'd get mad at me" she said sadly, finally telling me the truth. "I work at a stripper restaurant" she told me totally ashamed of herself.

This surprised me a little; I never thought my mom would EVER do that.

"But... why?" I asked,

"Because when your father died I couldn't stop thinking about him" she replied tears coming down her cheeks.

That reply hit me like a punch to the stomach, my dad died when I was 10 years old which meant my brother was 3.

'_Wow_' I thought '_she never let go of him_' I felt tears running down my cheeks too. Then my mom pulled me into a tight hug. The next day she got fired for I don't know why the hell of a reason.

"Well then" my mom told us, "I guess it's time to move back."

"Move back?" my brother asked confused "what do you mean 'move back'?"

"She means go back to our old city idiot" I replied.

"OMG YAY!" he screamed jumping up and down which I thought wasn't a very guy-ish thing to do. But I also thought of Duncan.

'_I wonder if he still lives there'_ I thought.

So we packed back up and went back but I didn't even know that Duncan was still living here. So when I did today I had excitement and shock. Excited to see him, my best friend but shocked BECAUSE I saw him.


	3. Back Together Again

Duncan's P.O.V

"_Gwen! Gwen!" I yell running as fast I can; I couldn't see her, but I could hear her voice in the distance. _

"_Duncan?" I hear her voice echo in the blank room. "Duncan is that you?" then I see her even though her back was turned. Her very skinny body and teal highlights, her combat boots, her...well everything._

"_GWEN!" I happily yelled I started running faster until I was one foot away from her._

"_DUNCAN!" she turned around, her blue lips giving a wide smile, her eyes shining. Then we both hugged each other, savouring the moment I hugged her tighter pressing her body into mine. _

"_I can't believe you're back" I sighed letting go of her, staring into her eyes._

"_Yea me either, who knew?" she laughed a little "I just can't believe you still live in this crappy town" she teased._

"_Oh shut up!" I said playfully punching her arm._

"_Why don't you make me Juvie?" she countered punching me back._

_We both laughed then sighed,_

"_I missed you babe" I said looking into her eyes again,_

"_Me too"_

_Then we both leaned forward closing our eyes and about to kiss. Inches away from each others' lips-_

"Duncan wake up, we're at your school" my dad said interfering with my dream. I groaned and sat up in the car seat rubbing my eyes, stupid dad, he always does that to me.

"Oh great" I said sarcastically rolling my eyes, "time for six hours of hell." I unbuckled my seatbelt and grunted with effort trying to get up from my seat. I slung my bag over my shoulder and went to my trunk. I opened it up and grabbed my backpack with all the crap in it. Then I saw a red convertible park beside my dad's car. Then a saw an ugly creature come out of the car... Heather!

She had a ponytail in her black hair and wearing REALLY short shorts, she was also wearing a maroon tube top and brown wedges.

"Well lookie here" she said looking at me in disgust, "it's the creep"

"Don't make me hurt you" I sneered at her "besides you're already hurting peoples' eyes with your sense of style" I smirked, then I thought of me and Gwen giving a high-five to each other, besides it was a really good burn.

"Urgh whatever" and she walked away.

I pull out my bag and put it on my other shoulder.

"Have fun!" my dad called out as I'm walking away, rolling my eyes I say,

"Bye dad." And I give a little wave with my hand. I hear his car drive away then I walk to a tree, take out my pocket knife and start carving.

"You know that's bad for the environment and bad for trees Duncan" I shudder as I hear a familiar voice that could put you to sleep in one minute. I turn around and I see my nightmare, Courtney.

Her brown eyes burning into mine, her tanned face was close to my face and the freckles on her nose were like moles because she was so close to me. Her green pants and her 'business' shirt and vest ad by business I mean it makes her feel responsible.

"So? I don't really care" I replied carving into the tree again.

"Duncan you are sooo immature, you shouldn't even be going to school because you're so immature and also..." I tuned her out of her stupid lecture. I hate when she babbles on and on about crap I don't even care about. I put my knife back into my pocket and walk away.

"COME BACK HERE! I'm NOT DONE WITH YOU!" she screamed but I just keep on walking until I see a bench. I sat down and started watching everyone get out of their cars and saying their good-byes to their parents. Then I see Geoff with his hat and pink shirt... I always wondered why it was pink. I stood up and walked over to him.

"Kay bye" he said as he shut his car door then he turned around and saw me, "DUNCAN! DUDE!" and he opened his arms to me.

"Ummmm no" I said putting his arms back on his sides.

"Hahaha sorry dude" he said embarrassed.

Gwen's P.O.V

I sighed as we got to school, I was so happy I saw Duncan again but I doubt that we go to the same school. I read the big sign in front of the school: Gary Lockview High School.

'That's a pretty bad name for a high school' I thought reading it over and over again. Then I saw that a few people were already there. 'Wow what losers they're here already'

"Ok Gwen it's time for you to go to school" my mom said with a wide smile breaking my thoughts,

"But what if I don't WANT to go to school?" I asked "can I skip?" then my mom gave me a disgusted look on my face,

"No, now let's go" she replied grabbing her purse and car keys. I rolled my eyes and picked up my backpack and bag. As I started walking out of my car I heard some whistles from some of the guys, I rolled my eyes again and kept on walking pretending not to hear them. When my mom was inside the school one guy came up to me and said,

"Hey sweetheart why don't we ditch and go somewhere else like my bedroom?" he put his arm over my shoulder and pulled me closer to him.

"I would love to" I started looking into the guys eyes, they were green like Duncan's and he had a mowhawk too but it was red. I saw him smile a bit thinking that he must be excited to hear me say yes. I continued, "but I don't think you're my type" I took his arm off of my shoulder and started walking inside the school.

I heard some laughs and some "oohhh you got burned" from his friends as I walked inside. I saw my mom standing beside the principal's office, face red, and I don't think it was because she was embarrassed.

"Where were you?" she asked furious

"well I was following you, but when you went inside-"

"Mrs. Munro?" an old lady said peeking her head out of the door; I guessed it was the secretary.

"Yes that's me" my mom said all happy again, I never knew how she could hide her actual feelings so quickly.

"Hello, I am Mrs. Applebottom" the secretary said shaking my moms' hand. I snickered a little at that last name, I mean COME ON! AppleBOTTOM! Hahaha I thought that was pretty funny, but my mom gave me an angry stare at me which made me shut up.

Oblivious from my snickering Mrs. AppleBOTTOM (hehehe) said to me holding out her hand

"And this must be Gwen" I took her hand and shook it

"Yea that's right, hi" my mom told me to be very polite to 'the man' when I first meet her.

"Well then come inside and we can do some paper work" Mrs. Applebottom said to my mom.

"And how about Gwen?" my mom asked, "shouldn't she have a tour around the school?" I secretly sneered to her, why do I NEED a tour anyway?

"Oh yes I forgot" Mrs. Applebottom said, "follow me" she went inside the office and me and my mom followed.

"I will get one of the students to give sweet Gwen a tour of the school top to bottom" she said to us, I almost barfed, no one and I mean NO ONE calls me sweet and my mom knew that, but before I could rip her to shreds my mom whispered in my ear.

"Try not to kill someone when I'm here ok?" I shook my head , that's what I love about my mom.

"I'll try my best" I replied.

"Ok I'll call someone now" she said to us turning around and speaking into the speaker, but before she could speak into it she asked my mom. "Do you think two people would be better than one?"

My mom nodded her head, "of course, more friends for her to meet" the secretary nodded her head and spoke into the PDA.

"Josh Johnson and Duncan Myers to the principal's office please" my stomach tightened, DUNCAN was here? At THIS school? I felt like the world just exploded, but in a good way. My mom looked at me and gave me a HUGE smile; she knew that I was going to be excited to see my best friend again.

Moments later the guy who was hitting on me when I came out of my car came in, I silently groaned. '_That's GREAT!_' I thought, '_Duncan AND this creep_' he came right next to me and winked,

"Hey I know you; you're the hot girl I tried to hit on"

"WHAT!" my mom said shocked.

"Don't worry m'am" he said, "she turned me down"

"Oh good" my mom said to herself.

Then Mrs. Applebottom said into the PDA again, "Duncan Myers come to the principal's office, and don't worry you're not in trouble" she reassured "you have to give a tour to a lovely girl" then she winked to me "he always falls for girls like you" I laughed a little I knew that already, besides we DID date.

We all heard someone running and then the office door burst open, it was Duncan.

"WHERE'S THE HOTTIE?' he asked scanning the room then he saw me and his jaw dropped open. "Hmmmmmmm" he said like he hasn't seen me before. He walked in the room and walked all around me "she IS pretty hot... Nice waist... nice boobs..." then he saw my mom giving him a dirty stare and blushed, "you know I'm just playing right Victoria?" he smirked trying to hide his embarrassment.

She nodded and smiled, "yes I know" then the secretary gasped.

"Duncan... you KNOW these people?"

"Yes I do" he replied simply, I looked at the Josh guy and he looked like he was going to kill Duncan.

"She's my best friend and ex girlfriend" he continued pointing to me with his thumb which made the Josh guy even madder.

"Oh shut up already and give me a hug!" I burst out not caring about the Josh guy and ran over to Duncan and hugged him smiling. He wrapped his arms around me and said,

"I missed you Gwenny" hugging me tighter,

"Hahaha I missed you too Juvie" I replied.

I didn't care if the world blew up, or if the Josh guy was going to kill me or even if everyone was staring at us, I was with my best friend again hugging him like there was no tomorrow.


	4. The Tour And Note

Duncan's P.O.V

I breathe in her scent, lavender I think... not entirely sure though. Hugging her tighter and tighter but not so tight that she can't breathe, then I hear the stupid secretary interrupt the moment with her stupid bitchy voice.

"Awwww SOOOO cuute!" Gwen and I let go of each other and look at her awkwardly.

"Oh umm... sorry" she apologizes to us. I see Victoria smile widely at both of us. '_I guess she's happy that we miss each other_' I thought, '_or that she thinks we're going to get back together..._' I think more deeply about that happening... '_What if we did?_'

"A-HEM! I think we need to give this girl a tour DON'T WE?" I hear Josh say breaking my thoughts.

"We're giving Gwen a tour?" I asked Mrs. Applebottom and Josh.

"Oh yea that's right" Mrs. Applebottom replied looking at the clipboard "ummmm ok, you guys will first bring her to the third floor the work your way down ok?" she said putting the clipboard down.

"Sure thing" Josh replied.

"Sounds fair" I replied after him looking at Gwen again.

"Good now you three have fun" Mrs. Applebottom said turning away into the principal's room.

"Well Gwen I know you will be safe in Duncan's hands" I overhear Victoria say to Gwen, "and tell me if you guys go back together ok?" she half whispered half said. I saw Gwen roll her eyes and whisper something back that I couldn't make out.

"It was nice seeing you again Duncan" Victoria told me while she was walking out of the office, "and try to get Gwen back ok? She's been miserable without you" she whispered in my ear.

I smirked at that and whispered back "I'll try my best Victoria" then she left.

I couldn't believe it, Gwen was MISERABLE without me! I felt really happy that Gwen cared so much about me and about how much she missed my company.

"So, are we going to go?" Gwen asked me and Josh.

"Yea babe" I replied "let's get this crap over with"

I saw Josh give me a look of disgust, what? Was I not allowed to keep calling Gwen babe?

"Yea" he said between clenched teeth "let's go."

We started going to the stairs, Josh and Gwen were in front of me while I trailed behind them. I heard Josh talk to Gwen,

"So, you're Gwen huh?"

"Yea so?" she asked uninterested

"I just wanted to say sorry for hitting on you this morning" he apologized, but I knew he didn't mean it because of the tone of his voice.

"Its fine" she replied still uninterested

"No it's not, I should have known better, so I want to make it up to you" he began

"Ok, how?" she asked sounding a little bit more interested

"Maybe we can ditch school at lunch and we can go get a bite to eat" he replied looking back at me giving me a shitty smile. I KNEW THAT RAT WAS UP TO SOMETHING! He wants to date Gwen because he HATES me and he knows that we used to go out. I scowled at him but he simply ignored it and looked back at Gwen waiting for her answer.

"No thanks, I'm good staying here" Gwen answered simply

"WHAT! WHY?" he asked, he sounded disappointed and REALLY pissed off.

"Because I want to hang with Duncan and I want to see my old friends" she said

THAT pissed him off,

"Why would you want to be with HIM?" he asked madly "I'm better than HIM!"

"Because" she stopped and looked at me and smiled "he's my best friend."

I smiled back at her, while Josh looked back and me and gave me a hostile glare. I knew he liked her but... I think I like her more.

Gwen's P.O.V

We went up the stairs and Josh showed me all the classrooms, but I wasn't even listening, I was looking at Duncan the whole time smiling at him while he was smiling back at me. I missed him so much I thought when we moved that I was going to jump out of the plane and live with him.

"ok Gwen let's go to the second floor now" Josh said cutting my thoughts I nodded and we went back to the stairs and headed down to the floor below us.

"So babe, how was your trip?" Duncan asked coming up beside me.

"Pretty shitty" I said laughing quietly, "I had no friends there at all, I was an outcast again" then I started having flashbacks about stupid girls laughing because of what I wore and how skinny I was.

"You ok?" Duncan asked me cutting off my flashback, I looked at him and of course had that silly smirk he always put on.

"Yea" I laughed, "just had a bad flashback" we looked into each others' eyes and I saw memories in his. Us vandalizing the town, running away from the police, laughing at each other, him mocking me, us in his bedroom taking care of Scruffy... every memory was in his eyes like he was thinking of them.

"And this is the art room" Josh said. I immediately ripped my gaze off of Duncan and looked into the art room. Amazed in awe I walked into the room careful not to break or step on anything.

"This is amazing" I said looking around the room. I saw some paint splatters on the wall. '_Was that intentional?_' I asked myself.

"I know you like art" Duncan said stepping beside me.

"So I bought you this" he said handing me a wrapped object. "I was going to send it to you when you were in Toronto but now that you're back I can give it to you here. I opened it up curious to see what it was. Again I saw Josh glare at Duncan in the corner of my eye, why couldn't Josh leave him alone?

"Duncan, I LOVE it!" I said seeing my gift. I was a big doodle book for me to draw whatever I wanted.

"Look inside and turn to the first page" he said so I did and I saw a note written in it.

_Dear Gwen, I miss you so much and I wish you were here, Bridgette and Geoff are still going out and Courtney is still trying to kill me._

That made me laugh a little, and then I kept on reading,

_I dream about you every night and Scruffy misses going into your bustier hehehe that's my little buddy!_

That also made me laugh a little, Scruffy always had a habit that when I held him he would goes down my bustier then Duncan and I would laugh at how pervy he is.

_I miss us terrorizing the town together and almost getting caught by the police (especially being chased by Rodger) hopefully we'll see each other again_

_Love, Duncan_

I smiled at Duncan and hugged him

"Thank you" I breathed out, he hugged me back and said.

"Anything for you babe"

A few seconds later Josh ruined the moment and said

"Can we go now? The bells about to ring"

"Right" Duncan said letting go of me "let's go Pasty" then we walked to the first floor where Mrs. Applebottom was waiting for us.

"How was the tour?" she asked with a freakishly happy tone

"Good we have this floor to show and that's it" Duncan said very independently, I gasped, he never does that

"You ok sweetie?" Mrs. Applebottom asked me, Duncan and Josh looked at me.

"Yea... I'm fine" I said. Then we headed out once more. I fell in beside Duncan as Josh took the lead again.

"What the hell was THAT for?" I whispered to Duncan shocked at his nice and independent tone.

"What the hell was what for?" he asked

"YOU know!" I said, "You were TOO nice back there, what's with that?"

"Oh, Mrs. Applebottom thinks I'm an angel for some reason so I act like one so when I get in trouble she lets me off easy"

I nod my head that was a good plan, act like an angel from heaven, let off easy.

"Good idea" I said smiling.

"I know" he said giving me one of his smirks, "I bet you wouldn't of thought of that huh?"

"Yea actually I wouldn't of" I answered honestly.

"Here's the gym" Josh said "and this is the locker room"

"Wait" I said stopping him "there's only ONE locker room?"

"Yea" Duncan said "that means more looking at the people than actually getting changed" giving me a wiggle of his brow and that perverted look in his eyes.

"Sounds fun" I said playing along "do I have gym today?" I asked.

"What room is you homeroom?" Josh asked me

"Ummmm... 309 it looks like" I said

"THAT'S MY HOMEROOM!" Duncan said licking his lips "and yes we DO have gym today heheheh" I rolled my eyes, same old Duncan, always wanted to see more of me than usual.

"That's my homeroom too" Josh put in looking me up and down "can't wait for gym now" he said. I hated the secretary then and I hate her more now, did she HAVE to give me two guys that are both REALLY perverted.

Duncan glared at Josh.

"Back off she was mine first."

"Well she WILL be mine soon" Josh said glaring back at Duncan.

I thought the one locker room was fake and they were lying, I guess not, one locker room for every boy and girl in the school... That's not good.

Duncan's P.O.V

I couldn't believe that Gwen was in my homeroom but I couldn't believe Josh wanted to see Gwen almost naked! I glared at him as he was looking at Gwen up and down. I wanted to knock him out but I didn't want to start a fight when Gwen was here.

"Back off she was mine first" I said glaring at Josh in disgust, why was he so gross? Ok I know I ALWAYS wanted to see Gwen almost naked too but I couldn't believe Josh wanted to too.

"Well she WILL be mine soon" Josh said glaring back at me. "So you back off"

I laughed "you think Gwen will ever be with you! Awwww that's rich."

"You wanna go?"

"Yea because I know you're weak"

"We'll see who's the weak one, besides I know all about your cheating"

I heard Gwen gasp, was it because of the cheating?

"I NEVER cheated on ANYONE!" I replied defending myself.

"Then why did you 'do it' with Courtney?" Josh challenged me.

I looked down at the ground ashamed of myself. It WAS true I did have a little bit of fun with her... but not when I was dating Gwen, I swear.

"HA! I knew you were a loser and you always will be" Josh taunted.

I looked at Gwen, her eyes hurt and filled with sorrow,

"You wouldn't do that... would you?" she asked me.

"Well we...did kinda...but well not...TOTALLY... NO I uhh mean..." I stammered trying to find the right words. But I could see in Gwen's eyes that her excitement of seeing me disappeared. All of the 20 minutes we talked and shared what happened the last few years just left her head and now is floating in the air. God, why did I deserve this crap? Especially now?


	5. Old Friends

Duncan's P.O.V

I finally found something to say to the hurt Gwen who was staring at me with little bits of tears in her eyes.

'_Well... here goes_' I thought, taking a deep breath I started.

"Listen Gwen, we did have some fun but you and I weren't dating yet and besides she wanted it... I couldn't say no, it was a one time-" I stopped mid-sentence seeing Gwen run to the washroom tears pouring down her face. "GWEN!" I called out after her but she ignored me and kept running.

"Shit" I murmured "that wasn't what I should've said" I turned around and saw an evil smirk on Joshs face like he won the battle or something. I glared at him with pure hatred.

"Good job Duncan" he said still smirking; "now I'll definitely have her." I sneered at him but he ignored it and continued to make me feel even worse. "She'll probably never look or talk to you ever again"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. I didn't wanna hear anymore of this bull shit so I ran to find Gwen. "Urgh I feel like a complete jerk" I said to myself while running, why'd I say that to her? Why'd I even say it?

'_Ok where do girls usually cry?_' I thought, '_the bathroom!_' I ran faster, even if it was the girls' bathroom I'm still her best friend and I had to comfort her, even though she probably hates my guts right now... I have to try and I didn't wanna lose her as a friend and I don't wanna lose to Josh... definitely not Josh. he and I hated each other ever since the day I quit his "group."

*flashback*

_The hellhole of a show called Total Drama finally cut all of the "old characters" off the show, thank god! I went back to school and lived my normal life again even though some girls wanted autographs from me but I couldn't say no, I was famous! But I still had Gwen as my girlfriend so I rejected the girls who wanted this. But sadly she went to a different school so I couldn't see her during school hours._

"_Duncan! Come on we're gonna hang this nerd on a pole" Josh said to me while his friends were holding on to a struggling kid. _

_I smiled "okay!" as I ran up to the nerd I noticed who it was. I gasped, "Geoff?" _

"_DUNCAN!" he said surprised. I couldn't believe he came to this school._

"_What are you doing here?" I asked him even though he was still being held by Joshs' friends._

"_I moved here with Bridgette" he replied, "oh and Courtney moved here too I saw her a few minutes ago"_

"_Oh god..." I said out loud "I'm definitely screwed"_

"_DUNCAN! ARE WE GONNA HANG THIS LOSER UP OR NOT?" Josh asked me getting impatient._

"_No" I answered calmly._

"_And why not?" he challenged me._

"_Because this "nerd" is my friend" I said and I think I saw Geoff smile at me. _

_I told Joshs' friends to let him go but they didn't even budge_

"_They only do what I say idiot" Josh smiled evilly at me._

"_Then tell them to let him go" I sneered back_

"_No" he then kicked me in the gut and I fell over. We then had an all out fight, some blood being shed here and there until the principal came and stopped us. That's how our rivalry began._

*end of flashback*

I gritted my teeth thinking of that day, yes I was expelled for a few weeks but it was worth it. I finally came to the girls' washroom. I tried opening it but it was locked.

"Damn..." I said and I started knocking on the door "GWEN! GWEN! OPEN UP!"

"GO AWAY DICKHEAD!" I heard her say, she sounded so hurt, so in pain.

"GWEN! PLEASE OPEN UP!" but I didn't hear anything, just silence. I put my ear against the door and I heard sobbing, urgh I feel horrible. I slid my back down against the door until I was sitting. I tucked my knees into my chest and put my head between my knees and listened to Gwen sob in the washroom.

Gwen's P.O.V

When Duncan told me he had sex with Courtney I just ran, ran away crying my eyes out, running far, far away from that jerk as possible.

"GWEN!" I heard Duncan in the distance but I ignored it and kept running.

I ran into the girls' bathroom thankfully not the boys. My eyes were blurry from the tears that I made that I couldn't see that well.

When I finally made it to washroom I looked to see if anyone was in here with me. Nope no one. I locked the door and sat under the sinks crying.

"I'm so stupid, I can't believe he'd do that to me" I cried to myself. I put my hand in my boot trying to find something that might comfort me, (I put all my money and precious items in my boot so no one would steal it.) I felt something pointy and took it out. It was a piece of paper that was folded neatly so I unfolded it and I read what it said.

_Dear Gwen, I miss you so much and I wish you were here, Bridgette and Geoff are still going out and Courtney is still trying to kill me._

_I dream about you every night and Scruffy misses going into your bustier hehehe that's my little buddy!_

_I miss us terrorizing the town together and almost getting caught by the police (especially being chased by Rodger) hopefully we'll see each other again_

_Love, Duncan_

I started crying even more.

"Duncan..." I whispered hugging the piece of paper. I ripped that note out of my sketchbook to put in my boot after we started walking again but I now regret doing so. I read the note again and again I don't know why... but I had to even though pain hit my heart every time I read it, I couldn't stop.

I _started_ crying harder and I felt tears fall off my face and onto the note I was holding in my hands, I saw the water smudge up the printing and I gasped. Even though he broke my heart I still wanted to keep the note.

I wiped my eyes so it wouldn't get damaged even more and neatly folded it back into my boot. That's when I heard the little traitor knocking on the door... More like pounding.

"GWEN! GWEN! OPEN UP!"

"GO AWAY DICKHEAD!" I yelled back trying to hold in tears.

"GWEN! PLEASE OPEN UP!" he begged, I could hear that he wasn't gonna give up so I ignored him and I started sobbing again... Fresh tears poured down my face. I didn't hear anything else on the other side. I thought he left so I just sat there crying. A few minutes later I wiped my eyes again and got up to do my makeup again.

Duncan's P.O.V

After two minutes of listening to Gwen cry I couldn't take it anymore so I huffed up and went outside to see two people making out, Bridgette and Geoff. I marched up to them,

"A-HEM! Sorry to interrupt but I need to talk to you guys"

They pulled apart and looked at me,

"Okay dude" Geoff replied. I signalled them to follow me and they did. We went to a tall tree and I told them to sit. They looked scared I think because I was being so serious.

"S-s-so" Bridgette said but I told her to shut up with my hand. I looked around to see if anyone was watching, when the coast was clear I sat down in front of them.

"I need to tell you guys something VERY important so you better pay attention" I started pretending to be tough. They nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well as you guys know we have-"

"A NEW STUDENT!" Bridgette piped up happily, Geoff shushed her and she said sorry.

"Well... Yea a new student... And do you know who that new student is?" I asked, they shook their heads.

'_God I feel like Courtney' _I thought to myself,

"Well I gave a tour to the new student this morning and-" I was cut off by Geoff.

"IS SHE HOT?" I laughed a little when Bridgette punched him in the arm.

"Yes, she's VERY hot" I smiled thinking of my babe, "but that's not the only thing..." I said looking serious again. "She's also... Gwen" I said happily.

"OMG REALLY?" Bridgette said excitedly jumping up, "YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!" she yelled running around the tree happily.

"But" I continued which stopped Bridgette from running around the tree, "Josh let something slip out of his greasy mouth when we were giving her the tour" I said through clenched teeth.

I saw Bridgette and Geoff sneer.

"That little punk" Geoff said

"HEY!" I said, "That's offensive to me too!"

"Oh sorry bro" he apologized

"So what happened?" Bridgette asked me sitting back down. That's when I told them all about what happened from when we saw each other to the part with her crying in the bathroom.

"Ouch" Geoff said after I told them.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'OUCH?' THAT'S HORRIBLE!" Bridgette exclaimed jumping up again.

I sighed "I know, I just want to apologize to her"

"Well here's your answer!" Bridgette said pointing to herself, "I'll convince Gwen to come out then you can apologize!" she sounded so determined. Geoff and I both agreed and with a blink of an eye Bridgette started running to the school.

Gwen's P.O.V

My eyeliner and mascara was dripping down my face so I used the paper towel and cleaned it off. Then I reached into my boot and brought out my makeup.

'_Good thing I stored these in my boot_' I thought to myself applying the makeup back on my face.

"GWEN! OPEN THE DOOR!" I heard a girl yell from the other side of the door. I unlocked it and opened the door.

"... Bridgette?" I asked I couldn't believe Bridge came here too. She still hasn't changed. Her long blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail, her ocean blue sweatshirt and her shorts.

"GWEN!" she yelled and like on command she hugged me, "are you okay?"

"Ummmm what do you-"

She released me and looked me dead in the eyes, "Duncan ran and told Geoff and I"

I was too shocked to speak because of two reasons. One: Geoff was here too? Who else is here that is from TD? And two: Duncan TOLD Geoff and Bridge about... That? Why? Even I wouldn't think he'd do that.

"So" Bridge said breaking my thoughts, "are you okay?"

I nodded "yea I am now, but I can't believe he'd do that..."

"Yea I know what you mean..." Bridge replied.

"So ummmm who else goes to this lame school?" I asked wanting to change the subject,

"Well Courtney but-"

"OH GREAT!" I said sarcastically "I have to deal with HER too?"

"Uhh well... she's changed...ish"

"What do you mean?"

"She... Ummmm... oh never mind she's still the same" Bridge said giving up, I laughed a little.

"Wow, I guess one person isn't enough"

"Huh? ... Oh JOSH!" she said saying the name 'Josh' in a hateful way.

"He told you about him too huh?"

"Grrr... I hate that grease ball" she clenched her fists together; I was a bit confused but let it slide I didn't want to make her even more pissed than she was now.

"Anyone else?" I asked trying to calm her down which seemed to work because she un-clenched her fists.

"Heather is here too..."

"YAY! I definitely feel safe!" I said sarcastically again,

'_Why do THEY have to be here?_' I groaned

"OH! I ALMOST FORGOT!"

"Uhh... What?"

"Dunc-"

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO THAT LOSER!" I yelled. She backed away slowly from me and continued.

"... Uhh Duncan wants to apologize..."

"Well I'll go but I'm not going to forgive him" I murmured

"What?"

"Oh ummmm... nothing..."

"Well then, let's go" she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the bathroom.


	6. He Begins the Game

Gwen's P.O.V

I'm looking down as I'm walking with Bridgette to this big oak tree that looked like it was symbolic to the whole school; it was about... 15 feet high.

'_Hmmm that's a great place to sketch some stuff without being interrupted_' I thought.

"Here we are" Bridge said happily, we were right under the big oak; I looked up and saw that the sunlight was going right through the leaves, I smiled.

'_Yep this is definitely my new drawing place_'

"GWEN!" I heard suddenly it made me jump but before I could do anything a big pair of arms wrapped around me, I looked and saw a pink shirt and knew that it was Geoff, I hugged him back. "It's so awesome to see you again dude!" he said letting go of me.

"Hahaha it's great to see you too Geoff!" then I heard a cool chuckle come out of nowhere.

"Hey Geoff get away from my ex girlfriend and go back to your girlfriend" I turned around and saw the ass himself... Duncan.

"Ha! You wish I was your girlfriend again? Well too bad, I'm starting to think that Josh guy is the one for me" I said putting my hand on my chin. Then I saw a very pissed off Duncan, Geoff and Bridgette, I was really confused why Geoff and Bridge would be mad about that.

"What? Why are you guys mad?" I asked directly at Geoff and Bridge. They both looked away from me.

"No reason" Geoff said through gritted teeth.

"Nothing at ALL" Bridge said sarcastically, I was still confused.

"Ok?" then out of the blue Duncan jumped on me and pinned me to the ground. "WHAT THE HELL? GET OFF!" I screamed struggling under his body.

"Only if you'll listen to my apology" he said "and besides we used to do this all the time remember?"

I laughed a little, "hahaha ok fine," he got off me and then I tackled him down.

"Oof!" he grunted.

"HA!" I said victoriously "not so tough are you?"

He smiled evilly at me.

"Crap" I knew what was coming. Then he flipped me over again and then we rolled down the hill laughing. When we got to the bottom we looked up and saw Bridge and Geoff smiling at us.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" Duncan asked lying down beside me.

"Sure, only if you don't look at me when we're getting ready for gym class" I laughed.

"Awwww but I wanna" he whined. I playfully punched his arm and we started laughing. "Hahahaha ok, deal Sunshine."

Duncan's P.O.V

I finally had Gwen again, I didn't even apologize! I'm so happy Gwen is so forgiving, and that I didn't have to actually explain. Then the bell rang for school. Bridgette and Geoff ran down the hill and joined us and we all walked in the hell hole together.

"Oh and I just remembered something" I said

"What's that?" Gwen asked me

"The school is so cheap we have to share lockers"

"Aw man! Really?"

I shook my head "sadly yes Sunshine"

"Well then I hope it's with you" she smiled at me and I smiled back wrapping my arm around her shoulders. God I missed doing that to her. We walked and everyone started staring at us like we were the newest couple ever... well come to think of it...

"OH EM GEE! IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS?" one of my fan girls screamed looking at me and Gwen.

"AHHHH! IT IS!" another yelled

"IT'S GWUNCAN!" they yelled in unison, then I realized I still hand my arm around Gwen so I quickly took it off blushing a little. We were still walking down the hallway while all these fan girls and fan boys were staring at us. Making a line all the way down the hall so they can see us.

"Umm Duncan?" Gwen said getting closer to me "why are these freaks staring at us?" then one fan boy screamed,

"GWEN CALLED ME A FREAK! AAHHHHH!" and he fainted. Gwen giggled at the fallen boy, and asked again.

"Why are they looking at us?"

"Well Geoff, Bridgette and I are used to it but there's fan boys and fan girls that watched the TD show" I explained, "so I guess when you're here it starts all over again" I smiled.

"What starts all over again?"

"People surround you and ask for your autograph" Bridgette replied

"And sometimes they want your half-eaten food or clothes" Geoff put in.

Gwen sighed "oh fun!" she said sarcastically.

Then I saw Josh glare at me in the back of the crowd of people, I smirked at him and he left with his group who was looking at Gwen. I chuckled softly,

'_What losers_'

We finally made it out of the crowd of people to be greeted with another... Gwen's fan boys or should we call them, the guys that wanted to go in bed with her...

"Oh God... is it really Gwen?" one of them asked looking in Gwen's eyes.

She laughed "yea it's me"

"Whoa... you're hotter in person" another said looking at her breast. I growled at him and he stopped.

"Oops I forgot; you're with this loser" he said pointing to me. I was just about to break his neck then she pulled me closer and kissed me on the cheek.

"Yea sorry maybe when I'm available" she winked at him.

"Sorry but you're never breaking up with me" I smirked playing along with her game.

"And why not?" she asked

"Because look at me" I pointed to myself "I'm hot"

"Not as hot as this guy" she walked to the guy who called me a loser and wrapped her arms around him. He smirked at me and I snarled back. I was actually jealous believe it or not.

"Well then" he said wrapping her waist and pulling her closer to him, "what do you say if we make out right now?"

My face felt like it was turning super red from jealousy and anger but I didn't punch him yet.

"I like that idea very much" Gwen whispered leaning in, the guy leaned in too and before they kissed and before I puked she stopped him.

"But sadly I still have Duncan so I guess we can't" she said walking away and hugging me. I hugged her back and this time I smirked and her snarled at me and walked away.

"I love you" I said absentmindedly

"I love... wait WHAT?" she pushed me away.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that!" I apologized.

'_What were you thinking?_' I screamed to myself.

She smiled at me "it's ok, I know it's a habit, I'd say that too"

I sighed and we kept on walking to our homeroom.

At lunch...

I walked over to my usual table with Geoff, Bridgette, Courtney and DJ, (yes DJ is here too.) and plopped everything down in my usual spot, between DJ and Geoff.

"Sup bro?" Geoff greeted me giving me a fist bump.

"Nothing, but Gwen had some fan boys come up to her when we were walking down the halls, one hit on her"

"Hmmmm I see..." Geoff commented scratching his chin like he was a professional.

"Dunky I think I'm not hearing that well today but did you say GWEN was here?" Courtney asked me across the table. I rolled my eyes,

"First of all, we aren't dating anymore so I don't know WHY you're calling me Dunky and yes I said Gwen is here, you have a problem with that?"

"Yes I kinda do DUNCAN! She's not supposed to be in this world, if she wasn't then you'd still be mine!" she snapped back at me. That's when I got pissed and everyone could tell, I think my face was turning red. I stood up and screamed in her face.

"WELL COURTNEY, I WOULD HAVE DUMPED YOU ANYWAY! YOU WERE ALWAYS BITCHY TO ME AND I HATED THAT! ALSO BECAUSE ALL YOU WANTED WAS MY MONEY! GWEN WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO ME SO YOU SHOULD SHUT YOUR PIE HOLE RIGHT NOW!" She ran away crying and I was panting watching her run away.

"Good job now I have to calm her down" Bridgette said standing up and following the crying Courtney. DJ patted me on the back and I sat back down. I looked around the cafeteria and everyone was looking at me with scared, some interested eyes.

"WHAT?" I snarled at everyone, they all started talking again like nothing happened. Then everyone stopped and stared at a Goth girl standing in the doorway. She looked awkward I could tell and then all of the fans of my ex girlfriend screamed. She started walking in the cafeteria and saw me. She started walking to me but stopped by the one and only... Josh.

He started talking to her but I couldn't hear what they were talking about. Then I saw her giggle, that little punk better not harm her (I don't care if that was offensive to me or not, it was the truth.) Then it looked like he finished hitting on her and she came and sat on the other side of the table with Geoff, DJ and I.

"So what were you and Josh talking about?" I asked with bit of anger in my voice.

"Ummmm nothing..." she said looking at her food, I knew something was up.

Gwen's P.O.V

Ok so I got lost even though I had a tour with Duncan and Josh, but they didn't tell me where the fricking cafeteria was! ... Or they did and I forgot... Hmmmm... well anyway I'm lost in the crappy school. Then even though I HATE doing this... I asked someone where it is.

"Ummmm hi where's the cafeteria?" I asked this guy who was smoking and leaning against a wall. He took out his cigarette and blew the smoke in my face.

"It's on the first floor right beside the gym" he said putting the cigar back in his mouth.

"Ummmm thanks..." and I walked away even though I wanted to get the hell out of there. I finally made it to the first floor and to the cafeteria, I was about to go in when I heard yelling, it was faint and I could only hear a few words.

"Yes I kinda do DUNCAN..."

'_Duncan?_' I thought to myself '_what about him?_'

"If she wasn't then you'd still be mine" I chuckled,

'_Courtney... when will she ever let it go?_' I pressed my ear against the door to hear more clearly but when I did a really loud yell ringed through my ear. I covered my ears but I could still hear the loud yell.

"WELL COURTNEY, I WOULD HAVE DUMPED YOU ANYWAY! YOU WERE ALWAYS BITCHY TO ME AND I HATED THAT! ALSO BECAUSE ALL YOU WANTED WAS MY MONEY! GWEN WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO ME SO YOU SHOULD SHUT YOUR PIE HOLE RIGHT NOW!"

I couldn't believe it... Duncan was standing up for me... for us.

I heard footsteps come my way so I quickly hid behind a corner and I saw a crying Courtney come out. A few seconds later Bridgette came out following her.

"WHAT?" I jumped at the angry voice coming from the cafeteria. Then my stomach growled.

'_Crap_' I realized that I was STARVING. I came out f my hiding place and stood in front of the door, fixing myself up and pretending that I didn't hear anything I walked in the now silent cafeteria. Everyone was looking at me and it felt really awkward. Then everyone screamed.

'_What the hell is this for?_' I started walking and I soon saw a punk looking at me, I smiled and started walking to him but I was stopped by a familiar face... Josh.

"Hey babe" he greeted me.

"Ummmm hey..."

"So why is a hottie like you doing in a dump like this?" he asked flirtatiously.

"Well smart ass I'm getting lunch" I replied.

He gave a cool chuckle like Duncan's, "right, so do you wanna go out with me?" he asked.

"Hmmmm I'll think it over"

"Take your time sweetie I'm in no rush to start our relationship" he winked at me and I laughed.

"Ok well I have to go now"

"Sure babe, oh and just don't tell Duncan about this chat, he'd be jealous"

"Sure" I smiled and he stepped aside to let me through. I walked over to where Geoff, DJ and Duncan were and I sat down on the other side of the table so I could talk to them better.

"So what were you and Josh talking about?" Duncan asked sounding pissed off.

"Ummmm nothing" I said looking at my food. I couldn't directly look into Duncan's eyes because I might blurt out the truth.


	7. The Fight

Duncan's P.O.V

I was so pissed. Why wouldn't she tell me?

"DJ!" she exclaimed looking back up and seeing the lovable guy. "Oh my god I didn't even notice you! I'm sorry" he smiled his friendly smile

"It's ok Gwen, your new here and with all of the Total Drama fans that go here I would think you'd not wanna be here"

She laughed, "Yea they're all getting on my nerves but I just push them away" then she looked at Josh...Wait... the heck? Why is she looking at HIM? She saw me look at him and blushed. Oh god, don't tell me they might go out!

Geoff obviously saw me looking at Gwen "can I talk to you for a sec D-man?"

I snapped back to reality "huh? Oh...Yea..." I said dreamily I stood up and followed Geoff looking over my shoulder to see Gwen every few seconds. I heard murmurs like

"Omg Duncan is looking at Gwen"

"Well duh they're boyfriend and girlfriend" that word stung me... Girlfriend I wish she was my girlfriend again but the other murmur I heard was like a punch to the gut.

"I heard that Gwuncan broke up"

"No way!"

"Way apparently Duncan and Gwen thought friendship was better"

Geoff also heard that and grabbed my arm and walked faster. I felt every Gwuncan fan glare at me.

"NO! That can't be true"

"Believe it; it's true I saw it on Celebrity Manhunt"

'_Fricking Josh and Blainley'_ I thought, even THAT Josh was bad and out to get me.

Geoff and I finally got out of the glaring eyes directed at me AND Gwen, poor Gwen she doesn't deserve that.

"Well dude that was a total disaster" Geoff commented

"No kidding... Ugh I hate Celebrity Manhunt"

"Hahaha same bro... but that's not why I wanted to talk to you"

"Ummmm ok? What do you wanna tell me?"

"Not tell, ask"

"K fire away"

"Why were you looking at Gwen? I thought you guys were just friends" he asked me

"Ummmm well... Uhh I just thought..."

"Yea?" he said pressing me on

"I THINK HER AND JOSH ARE GOING OUT!" I confessed, Geoff gasped

"Do you really think so?"

I sighed "I saw her staring at Josh and then when she caught me staring at her she blushed"

"NO!" Geoff said "She's not even that low to date that spineless, reckless, black-hearted, son of a-"

"I get it Geoff you're pissed too" I interrupted; I didn't want him to go the swearing stage and higher.

"Oh sorry" he calmed down, "but I don't think she'd date HIM"

"Yea I know" I sighed rubbing the back of my neck.

'_I guess I over-reacted?' _I thought; '_but I'm still keeping an eye on him.'_

I heard the bell ring and that meant my favourite class, gym class and when I mean it's my favourite class I MEAN it's my favourite class in the whole school. Almost naked girls everywhere is a big turn on in this school so one locker room is the best.

I felt someone elbow me in the back so I turned around to see Josh talking to Gwen trying to hit on her as much as he can. I got jealous really fast for some reason...

'_No I'm not jealous I'm not_' I thought but the jealousy just grew and grew. '_Frig you hormones' _I then heard Gwen's beautiful laugh but... she wasn't laughing at what I said or what I did or well... at me! I looked over my shoulder to see Josh leaning on a wall and talking to her as she was smiling and laughing. I couldn't stand it anymore!

"Hey Gwen can I talk to you?" I asked seeing Josh glare at me.

"Sure" she replied but before she walked away with me Josh kissed her cheek. My jealousy was about to explode and I was about to punch that freak in the face before I felt a hand reach my arm and pull me away. Furious I let that person drag me farther and farther away from Josh.

"Duncan?" I heard a questioning voice I looked at the person who dragged me away, it was Gwen. I looked into her dark eyes and I started calming down but also felt something else too.

"WHAT?" I asked furious again that my hormones were getting the better of me. She looked scared by my tone but kept going.

"What's wrong?" she asked cautiously still looking at me.

"Hmmm I don't know" I started sarcastically "maybe you can ask your new boyfriend" then I stomped away leaving Gwen in the dust.

Gwen's P.O.V

I watched Duncan storm away from me, he looked madder than usual. Yes, Josh kissed me when he was there but we aren't even going out yet! He caught me by surprise when he kissed me.

'_Did he mean to do that?_' maybe he did.

I walked into the locker rooms and saw the most disgusting sight. Geoff and Bridge were almost naked making out but that wasn't all. Almost everyone was naked-ish and making out it was gross. Then I saw Josh come in behind me looking at all of the couples and then stared at me.

"Great school huh?"

"You can say that again" I replied looking at everyone again then I felt him bump into me.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked whipping my head around to see Duncan behind Josh I looked at him, he looked so sad. He obviously saw me look at him and he quickly walked past Josh and I and all of the couples. I followed where he was going and saw Courtney sitting on one of the benches.

'_Is he going to Courtney?_'

"Well let's get ready for gym now" I heard a voice say behind me and I jumped a bit forgetting that Josh was still there.

"Ummmm... sure" I replied walking past the couples to Geoff and Bridge still making out.

"A-HEM!" I interrupted "I needa tell you guys something"

They looked up and saw me and they separated their mouths... For now.

"Sure" Geoff replied now putting on his gym clothes Bridgette doing the same.

"Anything" Bridge said.

I explained what happened between lunch and now, looking at Duncan sometimes and Josh the other times.

"Wow that's cold" Geoff replied first after I was done my story.

"I agree" Bridge agreed nodding her head.

"So what-" a whistle was blown from inside the locker room, looking up I saw Chef with his army suit on. I started laughing a little but stopped when Geoff elbowed me hard in the ribs.

"OK MAGGOTS! YOU HAVE 1 MINUTE OR YOUR GONNA HAVE TO RUN 5 LAPS AROUND THE SCHOOL!" he hollered and left.

"HE'S our gym teacher?" I asked

"Yea" I heard a voice from behind me, I turned around and it was Duncan. "And I suggest you not be stupid and mess up or else we'll be running laps" he looked at me coldly and continued, "so don't screw up or get the wrong idea or you're gonna die before the end of class" he shoulder bumped me and walked out of the door.

"I'd better talk to him" Geoff said following Duncan.

"Gwen are you ok?" Bridge asked me. I was in shock I couldn't talk I was just staring at the door of the locker room and I suddenly felt dizzy feeling the world spinning and then without warning I fainted only seeing black.


	8. Dreams Do Come True

Duncan's P.O.V

Was I harsh to Gwen? Yes. Was it worth it? I don't know was it? I left the locker room giving Gwen a shoulder bump on the way out. Was it a bad idea? I think so because I heard Geoff run after me.

"What do you want?" I asked him not looking at him.

"What's your problem?" he questioned

"What do you mean?" pretending to be confused.

"You know what I'm talking about so stop being jealous because Josh likes her too."

I turned around to face him, fire in my eyes.

"I'm NOT jealous!"

"Umm yea you are dude everyone is saying that you are"

"Well I'm not so get that into your skull" I turned and walked away but I didn't get very far when I heard someone run towards me but it wasn't Geoff this time. I turned around and saw a blonde chick running past me and Josh holding something in his arms... not something... someone.

I ran after them Geoff close behind.

'_Who is that?_' I thought carefully of who it could've been. Lindsay? No, Josh wouldn't care about Lindsay. Heather? Probably not, he hates her. I thought long and hard then thought of one person Josh would care about... Gwen.

"Who is that?" Geoff asked running beside me now.

"Gwen I think" I answered still kinda deep in thought.

He nodded saying no more we followed Bridgette and Josh to the nurses' office. When we got there Josh kicked the door open with his foot which made the nurse jump and one patient who was lying on one of the tables.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed seeing the little person in Joshs' arms, he set Gwen on one of the tables and looked at her with concern which made my blood boil.

"Is she going to be ok?" he asked worriedly.

"I don't know yet" the nurse answered looking at her "what happened?"

"Well..." Bridgette began. I didn't hear the rest because of the questions that were spinning in my head.

'_Did I cause all of this to happen to Gwen?_ _Is this all my fault? What if she doesn't wake up what will I do? Is she ok? Will I get in trouble? Will Josh get Gwen?'_

"And that's what happened" I snapped back into reality.

"I see, well thank you miss Parkers" the nurse said shutting her notebook. "Can one of you boys stay with her while I get some of my equipment?" she asked looking at Josh, Geoff and I. "Her boyfriend would be the best option" the nurse added.

I was about to speak up when I heard another persons' voice.

"That would be me" I looked at the person beside Geoff and growled. Josh stepped up to the nurse.

"Ok I will come back in a few minutes, tell me right away if she wakes up" the nurse said while escorting Geoff, Bridgette and I out of her office. I looked over my shoulder glaring at Josh one more time before the nurse shut the door on us.

"I hope she gets better" Bridgette said while we were walking home from school. Gwen was still in the nurses' office and so was Josh.

Geoff nodded "me too" he looked at me "you hope she'll get better right?"

"Uh... I guess..." I replied. I then felt a big hand slap my face and then a stinging feeling. "OW THE HELL?" I yelled rubbing my face.

"How can you live with yourself Duncan?" Bridgette yelled; "Everyone knows that you still like her so why are you telling yourself a big lie that you don't!"

"Because!" I yelled back, "she likes Josh and even if I did tell her that I still love her she probably doesn't love me back!" I covered my mouth.

'_Good job Duncan you said too much, now you're now a total idiot_'

Bridgette smiled "that's what I thought you'd say"

Bridgette's P.O.V

Screaming at Duncan sure did help him tell me his true feelings about Gwen. Even though it was obvious that he thought she liked Josh. I knew that he still had a thing for Gwen. I patted Duncan's back.

"Then it's time for you to tell her when she wakes up of Josh might win this war"

Geoff nodded "and we don't want that do we?" he chuckled a little as Duncan shot a glare at Geoff.

"I don't know..." Duncan said thinking deeply at the idea.

"And if you don't well..." I looked at Geoff evilly.

"What?" Duncan asked me cautiously.

"And if you don't well I guess we just have to play this little tape on the announcements tomorrow" Geoff said holding up a tape recorder. Pressing play we heard me screaming at Duncan and Duncan confessing how much he loves Gwen.

When it was done Duncan gave us both a death glare.

"You wouldn't"

"Try us" I challenged giving an evil smile. Yes blackmail is way beyond us but this is almost a life and death situation here! And I don't want to lie but... it's kinda fun.

He gave a sigh, admitting defeat "fine I'll tell her."

I jumped up and down, "YAYAYAYAYAY!" clapping my hands while Geoff gave Duncan a fist bump.

"Good luck dude"

"Thanks... I think I might need it"

I stopped clapping and looked at Duncan, "why? There's nothing to it just say that you love her and-"

"That's not it" Duncan cut me off, "Josh is probably going to be in there"

"Then shoo him out!" I replied tired of his excuses

"I can't" Duncan said again.

"And why not?" I challenged him

"Well... it's because..."

Gwen's P.O.V

'_Where am I?' I asked looking over the green mossy field seeing that the sky was... white? Why was it white? _

'_Where am I?" I asked again a little bit louder this time. Nothing but the rattling of the leaves on the... wait... there are no trees... was it the grass? No I don't think so._

_It started raining all of a sudden. It was pouring down my face, the rain drops blinding me. I blinked the rain out of my eyes just to have more fall back in. I saw a figure in the distance. No doubt about it, there was something there. _

_I walked up to the figure until I was only one centimetre away from it. I blinked the rain out of my eyes again and the rain stopped instantly but the sky was still dark and cloudy. I saw that it was a person not an object. I raised my hand up to the persons face. _

_Its hand quickly grabbed my wrist and gave it a tight squeeze. Not those squeezes like a death squeeze but an 'I'm here for you' kind of squeeze. The hand was warm while my hands were freezing from the climate changing so fast. _

_The persons hand held my hand warming it up. I looked at the mysterious persons face. I couldn't see anything obviously wanting its face to be well hidden. I felt the other hand on my waist pulling me closer to it. Then wrapping its arm around my waist so I couldn't escape. Its hand let go of mine and put it on my chin raising it up slowly._

_It could obviously see my face because I saw the person's teeth. Whiter then the whitest thing on earth probably. Then the persons face came close to my face and then... the person closed the gap. It was a sweet calming kiss not even rushing it. I tried to pull away but the persons hand was resting on the back of my head pulling me back down into its soft lips. The person finally pulled away looking deep into my eyes. It opened its mouth to say something..._

I woke up, my head pounding and I was sweating like crazy.

"Gwen?" I heard a voice beside me. I looked at who it was. It was Josh.

"Huh? How'd I get here?" I asked confused looking around I saw that I was in the nurses' office. I sighed in relief and sadness. Who was that person I saw in my dream?

"Nurse's office" Josh explained "you fainted in the locker room so I carried you here"

I smiled thankfully at him "thanks"

I then saw the nurse she was... old. About maybe in her 60's? She already had grey hair, it looked like she's trying to dye it black but it didn't work. Her wrinkles kinda freaked me out and she was wearing a pink turtleneck.

"Hello Gwen" she greeted me with a friendly smile. I smiled back at least she was nice.

"Hello"

"Looks like you had a big fall huh?"

"Haha yea I guess"

"Well I'm so glad that you're better" she looked at Josh. "Your boyfriend was so kind that he stayed here for the whole day waiting for you to get better."

My BOYFRIEND? He's my boyfriend now?

I smiled at Josh and patted his hand, "well I am happy to have him as one" I replied playing along. Josh looked obviously pleased at my comment.

"Well Gwen can you please sign this sheet that says that you're all better now and then you and your boyfriend can leave."

I signed the paper and Josh held out his hand. I took it and he helped me get off of the bed thing.

"Thanks for taking care of her" he said before we exited the room.

"It was no problem" she said while shutting the door.

We then walked outside and when we were off school grounds I let go of him hand.

"Hey babe what's wrong?" he asked confused.

"Don't 'hey babe' me, how did you become my "boyfriend?" I questioned

"What do you mean?" he asked hurt "cant I be your boyfriend now? Besides I DID stay with you for the whole school day." I sighed.

"I don't know Josh..."

"What do you mean you DON'T know?" he asked getting mad.

"Well... you see... there's someone else..." I said slowly thinking of the mysterious person in my dream. Josh exploded.

"OH SO THERE'S SOMEONE ELSE! WHO STAYED WITH YOU THE WHOLE SCHOOL DAY GWEN? HUH? IT WAS ME! NOT DUNCAN!"

"Duncan?" I asked. Why'd he bring up Duncan?

"Just... never mind I'm leaving" he said walking away from me. I felt alone, confused, forgotten until I felt someone's hand on my shoulder it was warm and comforting I looked around and saw the person, that someone I wanted to see... Duncan.

Duncan's P.O.V

I was walking back to the school. I going to tell that special girl that I still loved her but there was someone I didn't want to see and that person was Josh.

'_I hope he's not there_' I thought pleadingly. I was almost there until I heard some people fighting. I love hearing these fights so I quietly went to listen.

"Well... you see... there's someone else..." I heard a female voice say.

"OH SO THERE'S SOMEONE ELSE! WHO STAYED WITH YOU THE WHOLE SCHOOL DAY GWEN? HUH? IT WAS ME! NOT DUNCAN!" I was taken aback a little.

Gwen? She's ok! I was about to come out of my hiding then I thought about who was screaming at Gwen. Josh! He was made at Gwen because she loves me? I was so happy but scared for her too. What if he abused her...?

"Duncan?" I heard Gwen ask confused. So they weren't talking about me before... so did she find me? No she couldn't have I was about 10 feet away from them.

"Just... never mind I'm leaving" Josh said walking away. He was coming straight at me! I climbed up a tree quickly trying not to be found. As I watched him walk away I also saw Gwen.

She looked so alone and sad. I had to comfort her. I slid down the tree and came up behind her putting my hand on her shoulder hoping it would make her feel better. She turned around and saw me. I smiled.

"Hey sunshine someone has a cloud in front of her" I joked.

She laughed a little and hugged me "not anymore" I hugged her back and laughed.

"That's good to hear sunshine" then I thought that this was the perfect time to tell her. "Look I have something to tell you" I started.

"Really? Me too" she said.

"Ok well I'll go first because I'm better looking"

She smiled "ok you go first."

"Well do you remember when I was checking you out in the principal's office?"

She laughed "oh yea wasn't that just this morning?"

I blushed in embarrassment "oh yea! Well anyway I wasn't really kidding when I said all that stuff about how nice you look"

She then blushed "really?"

"Yea and well... I still... really... like... you..." I did it; I admitted to Gwen my feelings for her.

"What?" she asked again playfully "I didn't quite get that"

"Well I guess I'll have to tell you another way" I said. I wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her as close to my body as possible. I used my other hand and lifted up her chin looking into her eyes. I leaned over to her face and then closed the gap. I was kissing Gwen.

Gwen's P.O.V

Duncan still liked me but I wasn't sure if I liked him back because I needed to know who that person was. Then I felt Duncan's arm wrapping around my waist pulling me closer. Using his other hand he lifted up my chin and leaned closer to my face. I had this really weird déjà vu moment but before I could process it in my head Duncan kissed me.

His lips were soft. It was still déjà vu, I tried to pull away but Duncan pulled me back in with his hand which was behind my head. He finally pulled away from me looking deep into my eyes. Then it clicked, Duncan was the person in my dream. He opened his mouth to say something.

"I love you Gwen" he said.

Just then I knew that Duncan was the person in my dream that I wanted to meet, and I knew that I loved him too, and I knew that he was the one.


End file.
